The Dragonborn and the Vampire Princess
by Kjsama
Summary: Tumblr prompt from aussiepatsfan: "Klaus (dragonborn/Nord) member of the Dawnguard finds a female vampire (Caroline) in a crypt deep beneath the land of Skyrim. She holds a key that can stop the evil vampire menace currently overtaking Skyrim. They fight a lot due to him being a vampire hunter and her being vampire royalty and daughter to the vampire menace in Skyrim."


**Prompt from aussiepatsfan: "Klaus (dragonborn/Nord) member of the dawnguard finds a female vampire (Caroline) in a crypt deep beneath the land of Skyrim...holds the key to the weapon (once used by the nine divines)that can stop the evil vampire menace currently overtaking Skyrim. They fight a lot due to him being a vampire hunter and her being vampire royalty and daughter to the vampire menace in skyrim."**

 _A/N Beyond thrilled to get this prompt and to write it because I ADORE Skyrim. I replayed the game twice, clocked in nearly 1GB of save data and I'm proud of it. Anyways. Hope you enjoy this. I plan to write a few chapters for this prompt, but we will see how it goes :). This will have some strong ties to the plots that happen in the world of Skyrim, but not everything will be the same as I want to get creative a bit with Klaroline and TVD dynamics being thrown in the mix. Let me know your thoughts._

 _*For those of you unfamiliar with the world of Skyrim, definitions of important Skyrim terms (words that have an asterisk (*) next to them) can be found at the end of this chapter._

* * *

 **Secrets**

 **Klaus POV**

It is with a heavy heart that I go down to my new quarters as Harbinger of the Companions in Jorrvaskr, the home of Skyrim's werewolf mercenaries.

From the corner of my eye, I see Tyler and Jackson move to speak to me, but thankfully, Hayley stops them, murmuring that I need some time.

I suppose I can use a break...From everything. Including being Dragonborn.

At first, it was thrilling to no longer be the weakling; the victim of Mikael's attacks. For once, I had all manner of life, dragons included, quaking at the sound of MY voice, MY power. Songs of the Dragonborn, of my adventures since I left home, is starting to be heard throughout Skyrim. Yet, as it is with saving the world, things caught complicated, hard. Now, in addition to my "destiny" haunting me, my grandfather was dead.

Kodlak, a man that I had came to respect and care for. Now all I had left of him now was his final wish to continue the family tradition and to become the new Harbinger instead of his long lost son.

My father.

A man that I originally came here to know more about, yet all I have achieved is more confusion, and burying another family member.

Again.

I sigh, pushing the door to Kodlak's old room (my new one) open, only to come to a sudden halt.

The candle on my desk is lit, revealing a man with a hooded cloak who has his back to me. Before I can go for my weapon, he speaks without facing me, his voice coming off distracted and unconcerned with being caught trespassing.

"Yield Harbinger. I come in peace."

I keep my hand on the handle of my weapon, not willing to relax before the cloaked stranger that managed to get into Jorrvaskr undetected despite it being a den full of werewolves with heightened senses.

How he accomplished such a feat is beyond me. Was he some sort of mage? Worse...Vampire?

"Who are you and why have you come?" I ask sternly, cutting to the chase.

He lets out a mirthless chuckle, putting a book in his hand down on the table as he turns to face me.

His hood leaves only his smirk exposed, his face concealed.

"The old dog summoned me, saying there was a young warrior in his mist that I would be very interested to meet. A man he believed is the Dragonborn of ancient Skyrim lore. "

My hand falters at the mention of me of being Dragonborn. _Kodlak knew? How? I never told him._

Instead of asking that, I decide to ignore it to say instead. "So, Kodlak summoned you?"

He nods.

I relax. If that is true...he must be a friend. Before I can say as much, he speaks again.

"And are you?"

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "Am I what?"

"The Dragonborn."

I sigh. I really need to get drunk to have THAT conversation.

"It is what some believe," I eventually confess, lighting another candle to brighten the room.

"What do _you_ believe?"

I deflect, quickly tiring of this line of questions that makes me nothing but uncomfortable. I was here helping the Companions because I needed a break from this destiny talk and its complications.

Clearly, with Kodlak dead, joining the Companions and looking into my father's family tree was a bad form of a break. It only resulted in unloading a boatload of drama upon me that I didn't anticipate.

"What does it matter what I believe about that?" I finally ask, staring into the candle flame like it can answer the question for me. "It does not change the reality that Kodlak is..."

"...Dead. I know."

I turn to watch his smirk fade and thin out, the knowledge of Kodlak's death weighing on him it seems.

"I was hoping to speak to him but instead I fell upon his funeral," he explains softly and I catch the regret in it. "Such a shame. Just when he had finally came to the conclusion that our condition was not a gift but a curse..."

Our _condition_ , I quickly note mentally. _So he is a werewolf too..._

"He dies before realizing his dream of being cured of it," he continues, tapping the book he placed on the table that was in his hand earlier. With the increased light, I now recognize it as Kodlak's journal.

"The least I can do for the old dog now," he says, his mouth set in contemplation, "is to get a Glenmoril Witch Head, bring it to Ysgramor's tomb..."

"It is already done," I cut in. "Kodlak's spirit has been purged of his werewolf spirit. I destroyed it myself. He now enjoys a hero's reward in Sovngarde ***** , as he wanted."

The man's mouth parts in surprise, his body straightening. "An extraordinary feat," he says in awe. "You did that for my...For Kodlak?"

I turn away, swallowing emotion. "He was a good man. He deserved to realize his final wish."

"Agreed," he says with a nod.

My attention goes back to him, understanding passing between us before he clears his throat.

"In any case, it seems he had a multitude of final wishes, the greatest being for us to finally meet and have words, but that will have to wait..."

I arch my eyebrow in curiosity when he takes an opened letter from the desk next to him and brings it to me.

I take it and read, my eyes growing wide with every word as he murmurs: "...For you are needed elsewhere."

My head snaps up. He is so close that the stormy blue of his eyes is what I see, piercing my own. The intensity of which he appraises me washes through and something else.

It feels...Familiar. Safe...Dominating. It fills the air, his presence, so strong that it seems to be forcing me to yield to it somehow.

I push against the feeling. I hold my own till his eyes fall close and he steps back, like he is relenting.

The hood is over his eyes again, a smirk upon his face again.

"Well. I see the old man was not bluffing about who you are," he whispers, leaving me confused about what just happened. "Till we meet again Niklaus."

He turns swiftly to walk away, just as I recall no one knows me as Niklaus. No one except family...

Could it be?

"It's unfair," I start, my heart beating hard in my chest with rising suspicion as he stops in his tracks. "For you to know my name and I am left with nothing to know you by."

I hold my breath in anticipation, wondering if he could be who I think he is. I see only his profile when he takes a moment to respond, finally resting on:

"In just the right time, I promise you. Our paths are bound to cross again, I know it, and then I will tell you all you ever wished to know. But not today."

With that, he presses his hand against a stone on the wall, a hidden passageway opening up in the room that I never knew existed.

I almost go after him to demand more answers, but the opened letter he gave me is heavy in my hand and the mantra of "Always and Forever," and "Family above all" is singing in my head.

Putting the letter in my pocket, I move to the door in the opposite direction of his departure, but a folded piece of parchment catches my eye on the floor. I walk up to it as the hidden passageway seals shut, picking it up.

He must have dropped it.

When I open it, my breath catches in my throat the second I start reading:

 _My son,_

 _Years have passed since you've went off to lead your rebellion and made your choice and I write now to let you know that I am ready to make that choice as well. It is not a simple task, but I am not alone._

 _I have met the man who I have had visions of curing me. Based on his skills and abilities, I believe him to be the Dragonborn in which the people are speaking of while my wolf has revealed to me something even more interesting:_

 _He is one of us. Not turned like the rest, but it is in his blood._

 _He speaks of his mother being the former Master Wizard of Winterhold before she was banished for attempting to use perverse magic to make her family immortal. Such a being wouldn't be so different from the vampires her husband hunts, it would seem to me, but I digress._

 _There is only one female Master Wizard that was banished for such a thing. When I said as much to him and uttered Esther's name, his expression said everything._

 _From there, as the conversation continued, it became clear as day that the Dragonborn is your Niklaus, my grandson..."_

I'm moving to the hidden passageway, not even reading the rest. The letter falls from my hands as I pound my fist against nearby stones to find the trigger that will open the hidden doorway again, but to no avail. I give up when too much time has passed for me to catch up to him, my breath coming out in harsh pants, my chest heaving as the realization descends upon me.

It _is_ him! My real father! In this room! Alive! _Speaking_ to me!

The urge to destroy something with my bare hands in frustration is potent, but I keep it together, taking deep, calming breaths.

I can't get distracted with this now. Not when the only family I've ever known till this point need me.

But I _will_ find him again. If it is the last thing I do.

With that vow in mind, I force my feet to lead me out of the room and on the road to Fort Dawnguard, the home of the best vampire hunters in Skyrim.

My family.

Thoughts of the cloaked figure that was my father however, is never far from my mind, following me the whole journey home.

* * *

"Nik?"

An unbidden smile crosses my face as my sister Rebekah drops her Dawnguard crossbow and runs into my arms.

I catch her, hugging her tightly.

"Nik! By the Nine! You're back!" the relief rich in her voice.

"Hello Bekah," I murmur in return.

"What the bloody hell is all the hollering about?" comes Kol, strolling out of the Fort and looking around. "If you've dragged another bloke here for a quick shag, Beks I'm telling Elijah this...Holy S...!" he yelps out when he sees me. "Nik!"

I part myself from Bekah, pretending to be annoyed at his appearance. "Ah. Kol. Still alive? I was hoping the vampires would of done us a favor and rid us of you."

He gives me a mischievous grin as he strides to me. "Not when I'm the best looking vampire hunter they've ever laid their eyes on."

Right when I'm rolling my eyes, he gives me a hug. It's quick, for we both aren't fans of the show of affection, yet we allow the expression of it for now, because I did miss him.

A bit.

When we release each other, Bekah speaks.

"Not that I'm not glad, but what are you doing here? Did you hear about Father?"

I stiffen, uncomfortable at the unwelcome mention of Mikael. "He's not my father, remember?" I snap at her.

She bows her head sadly at that and I regret being so harsh.

"What about him?" I ask her, minding my tone now, hoping she can sense the apology in it.

I had hoped Elijah summoned me home because Mikael was away on Imperial guard duty, knowing how much him and I do not get along, especially after Henrik's death, but perhaps I was wrong.

"So you _haven't_ heard," cuts in Kol excitedly, clearly happy to be the one to break to whatever news he has. "He's dead."

At his words, it is as if weight has lifted, allowing me to move easily for the first time in years.

"What?" I breathe, not believing I heard right.

"Dead. They said he was struck down when Ansel Stormcloak started his rebellion and assassinated the High King of Skyrim."

"Truly?"

This had to be a dream.

Bekah's hand wraps around mine and she gives me a reassuring nod.

"Truly, Nik. No more beatings. He is gone. Our family is free from him."

Before I can say a word in response, a voice interrupts me.

"Seems I will not be the one to tell you the news after all."

I look up, finding Elijah with Finn and Sage coming up beside him.

"Elijah," I smile at him. "You look well."

He returns my smile. "As do you Niklaus."

There is a silence then and I purposely say nothing else, not acknowledging the eldest of us. I reign in the urge to laugh as Finn's face changes from happiness, to agitation.

I wait for him to predictably complain.

He does.

He's so easy.

"And what of me Niklaus?" he utters angrily, folding his arms. "Do you not see me? By the Divines! I am the oldest here and none of you give me the proper respect. No 'Hello Brother! Good to see you...' "

"Hello Brother! Good to see you," I parrot back at him with a wide grin as I close the distance between us.

"Oh forget it," he says, waving me off, and stalking away. "To think I missed you," I grumble. "Get to the Fort hall, the lot of you. I had Elijah summon you because Kol found something and we have family business to discuss."

"What? Kol was useful?" I say, pretending to be shocked.

They all laugh while Kol throws me a disapproving glare. "Shut up Nik. I'll have you know..."

"...You're the best Dawnguard vampire hunter in Skyrim. Yes. I forgot," I finish for him sarcastically.

"Funny. Hilarious. Really," he deadpans, stalking off.

I laugh as the others follow behind him except Sage who is chuckling beside me before she speaks.

"Kol can handle it but you really shouldn't tease Finn. You know how sensitive he is. He truly did miss you. Always wondering if you were alive and if you had found your true father like you wanted. Were you successful?" She turns to me, her green eyes bright with concern.

I glance at her. "I believe so, but I am unsure. He was cloaked but..."

"A lead then? How exciting for you!" she says happily. "I know the others are eager to know as well of your journey, so say no more for the moment. With Mikael gone, Esther can return. Perhaps you no longer have to this alone. We will make her help."

My eyes widen at that, moved by her words. "Sage. I couldn't possibly..."

"Hush. We may not be blood, and you may not see yourself as part of the family because of Esther's transgression, but I'm telling you are the only one who feels that way. I have been here in your absence and seen Rebekah cry herself to sleep, holding the wooden knight you carved for her as a child. Kol, going into the woods to practice in the same grove you taught him to shoot a crossbow in, Elijah, snooping into your room to look at your sketches that you left behind and taking it to his room. They have all missed you in their own way as if a part of them were missing."

I swallow down the emotion that wells up. "Why are you telling me this?" I whisper.

"To stop you from acting like an outsider. It isn't necessary. I had to accept that myself after marrying Finn. Now it's your time. Don't be the reason that this family breaks apart. Be the reason to bring them together."

She runs off, and I pause a moment before I follow after her, pondering her words with every step.

* * *

After Kol relays his story to us in the Fort Hall that the family meeting is taking place, Rebekah responds.

"So the vampires killed an entire village. So unlike them. They had to be after something."

"I agree," I say, leaning against the wall with my arms folded. "The question is what. What could it be that they would run the risk of bringing such attention to themselves with us Dawnguard hunters nearby?"

"Whatever it is, it cannot be good," says Finn grimly.

"It might have something to do with this," says Kol, handing over a piece of paper to Finn. "I found it on one of the vampires I managed to kill."

"Just one? You've gone soft, Kol the great vampire hunter," I tease.

Finn gives a slow smile while Rebekah and Sage giggle. Kol throws me a glare and I just grin. The laughter continues, making Kol roll his eyes in exasperation. "Are you lot quite done?"

"I know this place," mumbles Elijah, silencing us all and grabbing our attention.

"You do?" says Finn, turning his head in Elijah's direction who is looking at the paper in Finn's hands intently.

Elijah puts his hand out, and Finn puts the paper in his hand. Elijah steps forward and spreads the paper on the table for all of us to gather around to see.

It's a map.

Elijah taps on the X on it. "This place is not too far from our fort. Dimhollow Crypt I believe it's called. Lore says undead of all kinds live there, a type of place I suppose would hold a wealth of ancient secrets or treasure."

"Don't tell me. You know this from the innumerable books you tend to read," says Finn with a roll of his eyes, always a bit jealous of Elijah who was always smarter than him and had a simpler time pleasing Mother when he had to try so hard despite being older.

Elijah shoots him a look. "It pays to be informed Brother, and the information this place holds is something we need before the vampires get to it."

"I'll go."

All of the heads around the table snap up, looking at me, a wide array of emotions crossing each of their faces.

Without fail, Bekah is the first to express hers.

"No the bloody hell you're not! You just got here and now you want to leave again?!"

I roll my eyes. "Stop being dramatic Bekah."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. I am simply checking out what the vampires would be wanting there. No more. I'll be in and out with news in no time."

Bekah opens her mouth to argue but Finn speaks before her.

"Very well Niklaus. I know you just arrived, but your help is much appreciated."

Honestly, a simple task like this to take my mind off my destiny and such can't hurt. My motivation is purely selfish, but I say nothing, just nodding while Bekah clenches her teeth, upset.

"This is ridiculous," cries Rebekah hotly. "What if he gets killed? I should go as well."

Finn shakes his head. "One person is best to avoid detection. Niklaus has always been the best in such matters due to his heightened senses as a.."

Everyone stiffens when Finn trails off, all of them averting their eyes from me. Before I left, talking about my werewolf heritage was not something that I wanted to acknowledge before I left, my siblings taking great care in never mentioning it, but things had changed since I joined the Companions, met my grandfather.

"Anyway," continues Finn eventually, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Niklaus goes alone. You and Kol will go back to the village to see if there is anything left that can shed light on what the vampires are looking for. Elijah, Sage and I will fortify the fort and gather weapons. We will need them when we go together to hunt down the vampires that killed the villagers upon your return. We will avenge that village."

Rebekah stalks angrily off, not saying good-bye to me. Kol goes behind her, mouthing a "Be safe," to me as he goes.

I sigh, staring after the seething Bekah while Elijah steps forward and folds up the map, putting it in my hands.

As I tuck it my Dragonscale armor, Elijah puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Do not mind Rebekah," he says reassuringly, knowing I hate being at odds with my sister. "She worries about her favorite brother a bit too much at times. I know you will return us."

I nod, glancing at Finn who says with a small smile: "We await your return. Take care Niklaus."

With a nod, I set off for Dimhollow Crypt.

* * *

As Finn predicted, my werewolf senses detect any creature before they can find me, making it easy for me to avoid the living, armed skeletons, frostbite spiders and Draugr ****** that roam the crypt.

I encounter the vampires who killed the villagers as well, fighting the undead that are protecting whatever treasure in the Crypt that the vampires are after. I let the vampires do the work of killing them, using my stealth to follow them unnoticed.

When we finally reach a door, I hide behind a wall, watching as the vampires I was following stand guard before it. It is not long till I hear screams coming from behind the door, then a voice making demands:

"Tell me about the artifact! How do I release the seal?" shouts a man.

 _What artifact? What seal?_

"I...I don't know," says another voice, male and frightened.

"You lie!"

A blood curdling scream follows, making me wince.

"I can't wait till Lokil is done with him," snickers one of the vampires standing guard gleefully. "I will revel in the villager's blood."

My eyes narrow at him. "Like hell mate," I mutter, drawing my bow and arrow in the shadows.

So much for stealth.

I take aim and shoot in one fluid motion, hitting one vampire straight in the head, stunning him.

I'm really getting good at that.

The other vampire turns angrily at me, right when I remember vampires are weak against fire and sun.

I smirk and take a breath before shouting the words that will destroy them.

The vampire is pulling the arrow from his head, while the other's eyes is growing wide with shock as fire comes forth at the end of my shout, engulfing them.

They are still burning when I take my Daedric Warhammer out and knock their heads from their bodies with ease, their blood splattering over the door like a vibrant splash of red paint. With one hand and my weapon still at the ready, I push the chamber door open, finding the now dead villager and the vampire that was torturing him standing in a circular stone structure that dominates the room.

I frown at the dead man at his feet, seeing I was too late.

The vampire, Lokil I presume, hears me enter and glares at me.

"Dawnguard scum!" he sneers. "If you think I'll let you get the artifact, you're a fool. Isn't that right my friends?"

A band of vampires come out, surrounding me. While the fools approach, Lokil, with a glow from his hand, conjures a flame thrall.

I spare his vampire friends a glance, before my eyes fall back on Lokil again, my smirk broadening at the clear challenge.

"We'll be sending your body back in pieces to your Dawnguard brethren," says Lokil with sinister grin.

"You won't be the first to try mate."

Not liking that, he wastes no time sending his thrall and vampires at me.

I dodge the ball of fire the thrall sends my way, right when the vampires uses their speed to close the distance and their magic to drain me of my strength, their hands upraised. I drop to my knees, wincing in pain, but not incapacitated. Surprise colors their faces when they see me slowly get back to my feet, fearful when I manage to stand.

I feel my wolf rise within me when we smell the fear of the vampires, my fury against their attack, making it hard to keep it at bay. I feel the changes start, my blood rushing through my veins. They start to step back when I stalk forward, their hands still upraised in using their vampire abilities against me.

"I don't understand. He should be screaming in agony," mutters one of them. "Any human..."

Lokil's eyes turn widen in fright when he catches my eyes flashing gold, my change now imminent.

"A werewolf!" he shouts. "He's..."

Everything falls away and the beast in me takes over. I've grabbed him and have his neck under my jaws under second. Biting down hard, his blood and screams intermingle in my mouth till his throat snaps and his head rolls to the ground.

I hear the vampires run and the thrall Lokil had summoned, disappear.

Running is the worse thing the vampires could of ever done.

For werewolves love descending like the wrath of God on retreating prey.

My long werewolf arms grabs the first one and flings him against the stone structure so hard, his body breaks upon it with a horrid splat. My claws rip apart the others, leaving their body parts all over the room.

The last one is nearly makes his escape, his hand brushing on the doorknob before I use my powerful wolf legs to jump from the middle of the room to falling onto of him. He is begging for mercy, but it is no use, my werewolf teeth descending to feast on his warm flesh.

Piece by piece.

When I revert back to my human form, the place is guts, blood and body parts.

A good thing Bekah wasn't here. She'd be disgusted, worse, I might have killed her.

I shudder at the thought.

My body is still on a power high off the kills, blood lust and the rage still present but slowly abating.

Licking the blood off my lips and fingers, I stroll back to my armor and weapons on the floor that left my body upon my transformation. After I am dressed, I examine the stone structure more thoroughly, noticing a pedestal in the middle.

Curious and unafraid, I come close to it, noticing a trigger on it. I push it and immediately, a stake comes forth, impaling my hand.

I let out a grunt of pain, pulling my hand away. Before I can even look at the wound, a purple light comes forth and the floor lights with it, revealing movable braziers throughout the room.

The purple light lit some, not all of them in some strange formation.

A puzzle.

Not a stranger to these types of puzzles, having encountered plenty in my journeys as Dragonborn, I get to work, my mind wondering what exactly I will find once I solve the chamber's puzzle.

After some time, I push the final brazier in its rightful place. At once, the purple light lights up the middle pedestal again before it descends to reveal a stone monolith bearing the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Blond curls cover her sleeping heart shaped face, red lips softly parted. She is wearing some form of light armor, the style, not one I am familiar with. She bears a dagger at her hip and...

"An Elder Scroll***," I breathe, astonished at the find, reaching out for it. _So this is the artifact the vampires were after!_

Before I can lay a hand on it, the woman's eyes flutter awake, stunning blue eyes quickly locking into mine.

My heart constricts and my breath catches.

She is nothing short of ravishing.

Until...

Until veins appear under her eyes and the blue gives way to black, the white in her eyes filling with blood.

Vampire.

In a second, she's on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

My head slams on the stone ground, disorienting me for a time before I realize she's not attacking me.

She's licking me...slowly. Obviously savoring the flavor of my skin and the blood on me.

She goes from chin to cheek, gathering the blood from my earlier kills from my face, and the movement is nothing short of erotic.

I stiffen under her ministrations as she moves higher to lick me more thoroughly, her core rubbing enticingly on my rapidly hardening cock.

The tip of her tongue reaches the corner of my lips and I find myself, despite what she is, wanting to know how it would feel to have that wondrous tongue of hers touch my lips.

I'm in a daze when she sits up, still straddling me. She is licking her lips now, moaning at the blood. "So delicious," she says as her eyes turn back to blue. "Even when coming off a wolf," she says with a smile.

I snap out of my haze, sitting up and grabbing her firmly so she stays on my lap.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

I shouldn't be asking her name. I should be killing her and taking her Elder Scroll, but instead, I'm keeping her close, asking her questions.

 _I'm tired_ , I rationalize. _Yes. I did enough killing for today. Besides, she isn't hostile. She had the upper hand and didn't try to hurt me._

"I'd love to answer that, really," she says with a bright smile that can light up a room, "and it's good to meet you, but, you mind letting me go first? I know I jumped you, but you have blood all over you and I've been in there for forever and I'm soooooo hungry and I've been running..."

I raise my hand to cut her off. "Wait," I say with a shake of my head, and give her a small smile at her endearing rambling. "Take a breath love."

She averts her eyes, embarrassed. "Sorry."

In a flash, she's on her feet, leaving me suddenly cold and yearning for her body heat.

I shake my head. _Vampire Niklaus,_ I remind myself. _Vampire._

I get to my feet as well, refocusing. I need to get down to business. I can't let her distract me. No matter how blond or beautiful she is.

"From the beginning," I say. "Slowly. You said you were running. Who is after you? Why were you locked in this chamber?"

She shakes her head. "No. I can't tell you that. Especially since I don't even know your name or who sent you."

I clench my jaw at her resistance. "I would cooperate if I were you love. I'll have you know I'm extremely efficient in killing your kind. Just look around the room."

As prompted, her gaze takes in her surroundings. Eventually, her eyes meet mine again. Instead of looking afraid like I expected, she straightens up, unconcerned, folding her arms.

"You sound like a vampire hunter. Dawnguard?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Good."

I gape at her in surprise. "Good? Why is that good? I can kill you."

"You can, but you need answers more otherwise you wouldn't be here, asking me questions," she says with a smug smile.

I say nothing, her smile broadening at my silence, knowing that she is right.

When I blink my eyes, she's in front of me again, all encompassing and beautiful.

"Why don't you help me get home Mr. Dawnguard Wolf? Perhaps then I might decide I trust you enough to tell you some things," she says with slyly.

I can't help but be amused. "Very well sweetheart. I suppose as a woman, it's only right for the man who saved you to escort you home."

Her eyes widen in surprise, as if not expecting that response. "Well! Here I thought you were just a savage beast."

I roll my eyes, irritated now. "Do you really think that low of me already?" I grumble.

"Yes!" She shouts in my face. "Just seconds ago you were telling me how efficient you are in killing my kind. Remember?"

With a huff, I brush her off, walking out the chamber, not having anything to say in refute that.

"If we're doing this, let's go," I call to her, not turning back. "Last I checked, vampires burn in the sun and it won't be night forever."

Within a second, she's caught up to me, shaking her head.

I give her a sidelong glance. "What?"

"You know, instead of changing the subject, you can just apologize for the death threat so we can start with a clean slate," she says, looking amused.

I scoff at that, crossing a small bridge to the other side of the crypt. I don't care how beautiful she is. I don't do apologies. It's weak and I am not...

"Caroline."

I freeze, slowly turning to her.

"It's my name," she explains with a laugh at my bewildered expression.

At that moment, I see her offering up her name as a mode of trust, telling me that she's willing to take the step despite my lack of apology for earlier.

I feel my scowl fall away, my demeanor softening at her gesture. "Klaus," I respond.

Her big smile graces her face, her blue eyes twinkling, making me feel things I've never felt before. What to call those feelings, I do not know.

Then, suddenly, her smile is falling away. In the next breath, she is pulling out her dagger and throwing it at me.

Too much in a daze, I don't move until the dagger blows past my ear and hits something behind me that bellows in pain.

Whirling around, I take out my warhammer reflexively and smash it against the gargoyle's skull.

It goes across the room, falling in front of the exit as a group of undead creatures descend upon us: Gargoyles, living skeletons, Draugr...

"Well. This is a problem," I says with a sigh. "Stay behind me. I'll protect you."

I'm already worrying about my blonde damsel in distress, trying to figure out a way to protect her and fight, but Caroline just smiles. She raises her hand to show off the magic coming off it, power and strength exuding from her fingertips.

A slow smirk forms on my lips, loving what this may mean.

"Forgot to mention," she says, her vampire features coming to full bloom, "but I still remember how to fight. You know. Being vampire royalty and all."

With a flick of her hand, a bolt of lightning launches at a nearby skeleton, the blow shattering it into dust.

My smirk broadens. Here I thought she was some low class vampire girl.

Instead, my blond distraction is a war bred vampire lord.

I take on a fighting stance, Caroline and I standing side by side as the undead descend upon us, both us ready and unafraid.

"Fantastic."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you all liked it :). Coming soon** **: Klaus and Caroline fight to get out of the Crypt. Klaus also will be faced with a tough decision: family morals or power. Upon returning home, Klaus is met with a surprise.**

 **Definition of Skyrim terms from wwwdotuespdotnet/wiki/Skyrim**

 ***** **Sovngarde -** **is the Nordic afterlife.[The] valiant in life are rewarded with an eternity here in the Hall of Valor, where they eat, drink, brawl, and sing.**

 ****Draugr - are ancient Nordic warriors who have been reanimated. Like armed zombies.**

 *****Elder Scrolls - Are mysterious...artifacts said to contain information on all possible past, present and future events.**


End file.
